Southport guard
The Southport guard was a nameless bodyguard who fought Subject 19 in Cliffport. Character history September 2009 He was one of two bodyguards for Azrael who traveled with him to Southport by helicopter. Azrael had both guards moved to different buildingtops, hoping to maintain a perimeter from the zombies in the streets. The guard kept an invisible laser pointer trained on Subject 19, showing the circling combat jets where to fire. The three witness Subject 19 kill an entire army commanded by General Ross. Guided by the laser, the planes hit Subject 19 with missiles, but she survives, injecting herself with a serum that increases her powers. She brutally murders the second guard, despite covering fire. She attacks the first guard but he unloads a round of explosive bullets, blasting her out of the sky. Witnessing her massacre a horde of soldiers, he and Azrael radioed Dr. Branston as the planes left due to lack of fuel. When Subject 19 confronted Azrael, the guard combined a volley of explosive rounds with the helicopter's HE rounds and Azrael's smoke grenade. This gave Azrael the chance he needed to escape the situation, and later escape the city. Subject 19 then ripped the door off the helicopter and flung it at the guard, who dodged it. He then witnesses Subject 19 topple the helicopter and send it crashing to the ground. Dodging the disconnected helicopter rotor, the guard followed Subject 19 into an office building. He provided cover fire for the pilot and co-pilot, but was unable to stop her from killing the co-pilot with a car door. She then assaulted the guard himself, but he eluded her. So she turned her attention to the pilot, murdering him with her claws. She then stumbled across Agent Johnston, who she spared because he was infected and the zombie plague would be a more slow and painful death. Anticipating himself as the next target, the guard set up a series of traps and radioed the situation to Azrael, who ordered him to delay Subject 19 until a nuke hits the city. To this effect he notices her flying away and fires at her to draw her attention. She flies right through and taunts him, but his traps dissuade her. So intead she flies to the floor below and triggers the traps by whacking the celiing with a fridge. He dodges the fridge and races further into his labyrinth of traps. When she flies through the ceiling to bypass the traps he hits her with a grenade. When she sets off nearby traps by throwing a couch at him, he dodges them all and retreats further into the building. He counters her charge with a smoke grenade, and then spring a nail trap on her while she's blinded. He combos this by springing a grenade trap behind her. This exposes a plaga, her weak point. He opens fire on it, and it bleeds profusely. She survives, however, and when his gun jams she rushes him. Surprised, he accidentally trigers one of his own sharpened traps, which sets off all the others in a chain, threatening the integrity of the entire building. This convinces Subject 19 to abandon the fight and flee the building, barely escaping before the entire thing collapses. (Disruptive Selection) Trivia *The guard first appeared on July 8th, 2010 and died on September 4th, 2010. His duel with Subject 19 took over 50 posts, not counting sidetracks such as her duels with the pilots and Johnston. This makes his duel the longest duel in Darwin's Soldiers, by both real-world time and post count. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dragonstorm personnel Category:Soldiers Category:Unnamed characters Category:Males